watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Tandeli
Tandeli is the southern most country in Tirónar Name Origin History Pre-Waldren Tandeli during this period was part of the country of Grancinco Waldren Occupation ''' Tandeli was known as 'The Southern Arm of Waldren' and was the only part of Grancinco Waldren managed to occupy. They attempted to get to the rest of Grancinco via the Ayuda Forest, but the bridge was destroyed and the Ayuda River was too wide and dangerous to cross. Under Waldren's occupation Tandeli flourished, although several endemic species were either made extinct or pushed to the brink before they left. They left behind some questionable agricultural practices and no functional government. '''Recovery Period With Waldren gone Grancinco wanted to reclaim Tandeli. However the country had become accustomed to being it's own nation, so the remaining noble families scrambled to put their own government in place. They made a King in 1501. King Elias Shipwright of Waldren origin. He was considered a weak man, easily manipulated which is why he was put on the throne. The idea being he would be more of a figurehead for the nobles to get themselves together and form a bureaucracy behind him. They basically bought themselves more time, and Grancinco backed off. The Royal Family of Tandeli King Elias is known as the First King of Tandeli, and was not as weak as people perceived him to be. He was still not a firm man, but he had more of a spine than people realised. His heir was Queen Alana, who would become known as The Dragon Queen/Witch (depending on who you ask). She ruled from 1504 to 1520. She married a man from Grancinco, a son a member of the Ministry from Resources. Alana married Fabián in 1505, and he would later become known as 'The Would be Assassin' or 'The Assassin King' They had two daughters, Corona and Camila, within a year of each other. Corona was born in December 1505 and Camila October 1506. Fabián attempted to kill Queen Alana in 1516, and failed miserably, being pushed off a roof by the woman he intended to kill, earning his moniker. While Queen Alana was victorious, she slowly became paranoid, and started to learn magic, neglecting the kingdom. Her children were pressured into confronting her, and upon doing so, their mother flew into a range, and turned into an enormous dragon! Her chambers were destroyed in the transformation and she flew off to begin a rampage, earning her moniker. With the combination of Grancinco archers and the noble families, the dragon was brought down and killed. Princess Corona became the Young Queen in 1520, with her sister eventually training to be her confidant and bodyguard. Camila was paranoid about another assassination attempt, which was why she trained with the Royal Family's Guard in order to defend her sister. In 1540 Corona gave birth to her first child, while Camila had given birth to a son the year before. Queen Corona died in 1567, and her daughter Nereida became Queen a year later. Her cousin was still in training under Camila, so Camila became Nereida's bodyguard. Camila filled her niece Neredia's head full of vitriol about Grancinco, certain that members of that country had something to do with her mother's attempted assassination, sowing the seeds of war. Camila died in 1584, putting off her nieces attempt of war by two years.Nereida's cousin became her bodyguard, and soon the two would earn their monikers; 'The Bodyguard' and 'The Last Royal' War and Rebellion In 1586 Queen Nerida declared war on Grancinco and began stockpiling resources to do so. The youth of Tandeli were confused, having grown up on biased stories of Grancinco being conquers and that Tandeli had tried repeatedly in the less than 100 years trying to hold back. Now they were the attacking force and it flew in the face of everything they knew. Multiple rebel groups formed, but the one contained Thomas Sanders (Optimism), Logan Nítido (Logic), Patton Ayu (Morality), Roman Ambrose (Creativity/Princey), and Virgil Pumice (Anxiety) among others. The rebellions ended in October 1597 with the death of Queen Nereida and her bodyguard. Modern Tandeli Government Politics (idk what kind of government style this is) Tandeli hasn't had a singular monarch since Queen Nereida's death. Head Advisor Thomas Sanders is the official head of state, backed by a large Council and four Advisors who each govern their own portion of the country. The central seat is in the city of Triti, which is where Thomas usually stays. The country is otherwise split into four Tierra's, which operate similarly to Duilintinn's House system. Regions, Counties and Districts The four Tierra's are: Tierra Mélgica Tierra Eticora Tierra Creagín Tierra Catuela Geography Tandeli has a mountain range to the north, the Ayuda Forest to the west, and ocean on the south and east sides. Duilintinn is on the other side of the mountain range, and Gracinco is to the west of the forest. In the rough lower centre of the country is the Calorona Desert. The top half of the desert is mostly hard baked ground and hardy scrub, and the lower half was sand and dunes. There are a total of seven major rivers in the Taneli, the Ayuda, which resides in the forest of the same name and has a mouth in the southern most sea. The north river that joins the Ayuda is the Aliado. The largest river in Mélgica is the Mente, with the next on being the Mentira, both of which empty into the southern most sea. Eticora has three major rivers, the largest Azulón with two large tributaries, the largest being the Azulete and the smallest being Lealamo. The Azulón is the only major river that has a mouth in eastern most sea. Major Cities Triti is the capital of the country Estalta is the main city of Méglica Puerta Casóm is the main city of Eticora Vistobrille is the main city of Creagín Oscureloj Is the main city of Catuela Education Under the age of fifteen there is no mandatory education. Most children learn from their parents and their environment, and are taught life lessons. Most children have a decent emotional knowledge when they are young. Some parents will ask a member of the community to teach their child something, and so informal schools can be formed within communities. Further Education Upon reaching adulthood an individual may travel to either take a trade or study before taking on a trade. Mélgica is where you would find scholars of the Natural Sciences, mathematicians, astronomers, navigators Eticora is where you would find caregivers. Doctors, nurses, vets, farmers. Creagín is where you find the creatives and the knights, the bards, the actors, the artisans. This is also where you would be most likely to learn the Grancinco language Catuela is where you'll find the historians, the stone workers, farmers, the mages. You can also learn the old form of the Grancinco language. Less restricted to Tierra, you can find glass blowers around the southern Calorona Desert.